


Moments of Montgomery

by somegoldcanstay



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, First Love, Gentle Kissing, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somegoldcanstay/pseuds/somegoldcanstay
Summary: Monty realizes maybe he was a little bit in love with Bryce; Monty realizes he likes Winston





	Moments of Montgomery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends. I should mention I do not under any circumstances support Monty or his actions. He's a giant shithole, but I also believe with therapy and had things been WAY different and the Tyler thing never happened and he met Winston under normal circumstances then they could have been adorable. Winston could have softened Monty.

** _Bryce_ **

_I'm not in love with Bryce. _ Monty furiously tapped his pen against his desk. The rhythm was calming him down. How could Justin say _ love _ just so casually about Bryce?

The familiar tug at his heart as he tossed the "L" word around his head made him more anxious. 

_I can't love Bryce. I just can't. _

"Would you stop?" Asked Charlie who was annoyed with his pen tapping. Charlie had been his cover for homecoming, but it wasn't true. 

Monty leaned back in his chair as the teacher droned about economics as a memory fought it's way to the surface of his mind. Something he pushed down, hid away. A memory that was special. 

_Monty had stumbled out of his house through a window. Severely bruised, he was bleeding from somewhere. The old man had given him a beat down because he mentioned hanging out with the guys. _

_Monty didn't fight back. He took the beating quietly. Felt like he deserved it for having thoughts. _

_He didn't remember going to Bryce's house. It was as if his car drove there automatically. His heart swelled in comfort as he parked. Bryce was grilling by the pool, wearing a navy blue polo shirt and khakis, the official outfit if the trust fund kids. _

_Monty managed a weak smile. He collapsed in a lounge chair and startled his friend. Bryce. Who everyone said bad things about that were most likely true, but he needed Bryce like a balloon needs helium. _

_Bryce touched his forehead to doctor his cuts and Monty shivered when his friend's fingers brushed his skin. He forced himself not to stare at him. _

Monty was tapping his foot instead of his pen. It wasn't helping. _ I'm not in love with him. _

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked. 

"Yeah. Shut the fuck up."

_"Geez, your dad is awful. I'm sorry, man. You can crash here."_

_He had good hair. Perfectly coiffed and clean. Monty didn't understand why he had the impulse to run his fingers through it, but it was something he would have to control. It didn't mean anything. He wouldn't allow it to mean anything. _

_"Chloe is coming over later."_

_Fuck Chloe. Was on the tip of his tongue. He never liked her. What was special about her? _

_"I don't want to watch you fuck."_

_"Jesus. No. I can reschedule. Its fine. You need me more than she does right now." He patted Monty on the knee. Bryce carried on unaware of what that simple moment of contact was doing to Monty. _

_It was as if a bomb exploded inside him and he was overwhelmed by the impact. He took a deep breath and finally looked away from Bryce. Who was wearing shorts. Bryce who had thick thighs. _

Monty asked to leave class to go to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. It was all Justin's fault. He started it. Then his stupid coach mentioned he loved Bryce. Why did everyone think that?

** _Winston_ **

Winston was without a doubt the most beautiful person Monty had ever seen in his eighteen years. 

He went to Bryce's high school. Hillcrest. Which was really the only reason he was parked outside there leaning against Winston's car. He had bought a new jacket and jeans to make an impression. _ It's for intimidation not impression. _He reminded himself. 

But there was Winston. Beautiful beyond belief in his school blazer and a scarf and Monty felt that familiar pull in his chest. _ I'm not into him. _

But when Winston shivered Monty shook off his new jacket and wrapped it around him. Winston smiled at him. Monty melted like a snowman in the spring. 

"Thanks. I love the new jacket."

"Oh. Uh. I only got it because I'm tired of wearing my varsity jacket."

Winston sniffled. Did he have a cold? Was he cold? Was he sad? Monty clenched a fist, but then Winston sneezed. 

"Its cold, let's go to your house," Monty suggested. 

Winston's parents weren't home yet. Monty tugged at Winston's uniform. As good as he looked in it he looked just as good out of it. But Winston sneezed again, he groaned and curled into a ball on his couch. 

_What am I doing? _Monty took Winston's shoes off and covered him with a blanket. Winston's nose was red, and Monty had to bite his tongue to stop himself from calling him Rudolph. 

"If you're sick I can go," said Monty, not really wanting to. 

Winston mumbled something Monty didn't catch, but it didn't matter. Monty was staying either way. He slid onto the couch and allowed Winston to lay his head across his lap. Monty ran his fingers through the thick curls. 

_What the fuck am I doing? This isn't me. This is gay. I'm not gay. _

He looked down at the boy on his lap, and felt his heart flutter. _ Not gay. Not gay. _

** _Bryce_ **

If he was in love with Bryce why would he kill him? Clay Jensen thought he did it. But people don't usually kill the one they love. _ I don't love him. _

Monty sat on the foot of Bryce's bed. Mrs. Walker had let him in. The room felt wrong. Empty. Hollow. _ I fucking miss you, man. _

Despite all the shitty things Bryce had done, he was more family to Monty than his own family. Monty walked around Bryce's room, touching things, opening drawers, trying to feel him there. 

There it was hanging neatly in the closet: Bryce's navy blue polo shirt. It smelled like Gain. All of the scent of Bryce was gone. Monty ran the fabric through his fingers and sniffled. 

_Am I fucking crying? _

_Bryce was wearing only boxer shorts. Bare chested and thick and hairy and Monty was suddenly caught between horny and panicky. Repressing that shit was getting harder and harder ever since that boy at the party. _

_Bryce had crawled out his bed, Chloe still half naked and asleep, Monty wanted to flip the mattress on her. _

_"What the fuck, Monty?" Bryce asked. _

_"My dad. I crashed here."_

_"Must have been a hell of a fucking show," Bryce said. "God, your face looks like shit. Hold on, I'll get the first aid kit."_

_Bryce tugged off Monty's shirt. Monty was acutely aware they were both mostly naked and standing only inches apart. Monty could feel Bryce's breath on his skin. _

_The goosebumps that manifested were easy to blame on the cold and being shirtless. _

Monty wiped a tear off his face and breathed in the sweet scent on the shirt. _ Maybe I was a little in love with him. _

** _Winston _ **

Winston. _ Winnie. Baby. _Monty could be anyone he wanted to be with Winston. Monty would never admit out loud that Winston meant something to him. That he could change them. 

It wasn't about the sex anymore. Winston was eye opening. They were wrapped around each other fully clothed breathless from laughing at a stupid meme. _ Winnie _. Winston grabbed Monty's hand and pressed it to his lips. 

"Can my lips get in on that?" Monty asked. 

"Thought you weren't gay." 

_Winnie. Baby. _Monty kissed his cheek. He needed to. It felt right. He liked the softness of Winston's skin and the way he smelled like peppermint. 

It had been three weeks since homecoming and he couldn't believe he spent almost every day with Winston or talking to him. 

"I am here. No where else. Just here. With you. Winnie."

He kissed him on the lips that time. Winston smiled beneath his lips and pushed up into the kiss to deepen it. 

_ Maybe I'm into him. Into this. _

He grabbed Winston and cupped his ass, the smaller boy rolled closer until they were fully embracing and never once stopping the kiss. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
